Interrupted
by TerrorizerandZooky
Summary: Their newfound reality has been interrupted.SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Interrupted

**Author: **TerrorizerandZooky

**Summary: **Their newfound reality has been interrupted. SJ

**Disclaimer: **Stargate SG-1 goes not belong to me.

**Author's notes: **This might become a longer story but I'm not sure. I'm nottoo happy with the title or my summary either. If you haven't noticed already I like to feel sorry for myself a lot. It's something that I need to stop. I am open to any suggestions by anybody.

* * *

They were seriously making out. Ok, if they were wild teenagers or 20-somethings then they would have been seriously making out. Cassie would have gotten into so much trouble if she were doing this with a boy no matter how old she is now. But they were mature responsible adults. Mature responsible adults that suddenly couldn't keep their hands off each other for five seconds. Mature responsible adults who were suddenly wearing very tight and restricting clothes. 

Their eyes were both closed so they didn't see the bright flash of light. Even their sharp military minds and senses didn't notice the change in their environment. They were too preoccupied with their . . . uh . . . tasks. They didn't even notice Daniel when he started coughing to get their attention or when he first started speaking to them.

"Uh guys? Jack? Sam? Come on we don't want to see that. At least let her breath Jack."

What was Daniel doing in Sam's house? Sure he had a key but that was just so he could water the plants anytime she needed him to. He wasn't just supposed to stop by and hang out anytime he felt like it. Especially when they were in the middle of something very important here.

Slowly Jack released Sam from where she was pushed up against the wall. Then they both realized where they were and who else was there. They were definitely in a SGC lab. Sam's lab to be precise with a very amused Jaffa, a shocked Lt. Colonel, and an only slightly annoyed and somewhat disappointed in them Daniel.

A familiar figure was also standing in the room with a few other creepily familiar people around him.

"Oh, hi there George."

* * *

So, can anyone guess where I'm going with this? And what do you think? Any suggestions? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers:** Season 9

**Author's notes: **Ok this is what was in my mind and I think the whole chapter is kinda rushed. I always seem to know how I want to end something but I just don't know how to get there. Sorry if I disappointed any of you. Also I'm sorry but the beam of light wasn't Thor although I do love that little grey dude very much.

* * *

George didn't have time to answer. 

"That's all you're going to say? You're not even embarrassed?"

"Embarrassed of what Daniel?"

Major General Jack O'Neill didn't seem embarrassed or as confused as he should have been given the situation. He seemed very confident and very very smug.

Cameron decided to speak up, "Don't mind him sir. Jackson here's just grumpy cause his girlfriend didn't get beamed over as well."

Daniel just glared at him. Then he turned to see Sam's reaction to what was going on. She, too, was not embarrassed in the slightest. 'What happened to the Captain Carter that would blush every time her CO smiled at her?' Daniel wondered.

Jack didn't respond to Cameron's little statement. He turned back to the group before them, "So, what's going on here? I'm guessing by the presence of Kawalski over there and another Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c and of course George being here that we have been somehow transported to an alternate reality?"

Jack said all this as if it would be completely obvious to anyone and he was already bored with it. So much for the dumb General act.

"Well, you're right." A blond woman with long hair replied with in a very surprised tone.

Kawalski stopped her before she could even take a breath to start her little explaining speech.

"We found this Ancient machine and decided to try it out."

He turned back to the woman with a 'isn't that the gist of it?' look.

"Yeah basically I suppose." She looked a little hurt.

"And you must be **Doctor** Carter judging by the long hair and lab coat."

Cameron spoke to the woman with the same kind of been-there-done-that attitude as Jack even though he had never really been there and actually done that.

The other Sam gave a nod in respond to his question.

Our Daniel gave him a questioning look.

"I have read the files and seen the Area 51 video footage." Cameron answered Daniel's unasked question.

Again Jack felt the need to talk, "Right so we can all see Carter's, Daniel's, and Teal'c's doubles so where are Mitchel and I?" Usually it wasn't good to think about things going on in the alternate realities but since they were here he thought 'why not?'

Kawalski replied in a sad tone, "I'm not sure about him, Jack, but you're dead."

* * *

Stupid ending to the chapter I know. Some of you are thinking, 'well the whole story is stupid.' Those of you that are thinking that are probably right. But still . . . what do you think? Hmm? By the way in the summary I said the word 'reality' get it? Reality? I know it was completely stupid but come on give me a break here. Now tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Wow. Everyone said this wasn't stupid. Thanks guys. Yes, I did kill off Jack. I'm sorry but it had to be done. Daniel's still alive though.

By the way, q asked about my name. It's my friend's nickname and mine together.

* * *

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Daniel's the one who dies all the time!"

"Yeah, well, unlike both Daniels you didn't come back. You didn't ascend. A goa'uld went into you and we weren't able to get it out. We ended up having to shoot the goa'uld when it took over you, Jack." Kawalski's face was solemn and almost regretful.

"The same thing happened to you." Cameron spoke to Kawalski with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Damn. So I got snaked. That's just wonderful." Typical Jack O'Neill trying to lighten the mood again.

"This is really going to make Jack's ego go off the charts but it's hard to even imagine how you survived without him." Daniel said, not even looking Jack's way because Daniel knew he would be smirking.

"Well we managed." General Hammond replied with his arms folded across his chest with a smirk of his own.

"Hey, Jack. I just realized something. You owe me $200."

Everyone turned to look at Daniel then Jack with a 'we are so disappointed in you guys' look.

Colonel Carter spoke up, "You made a bet on whether the other Jack would be alive or not?"

Daniel replied with his innocent little boy look and voice, "No, of course not." He paused for just a moment. "We made a bet on whether or not the other me was alive for $100 and whether or not the other you ant the other Jack were, uh, 'involved' for $100. Jack lost both."

Sam gave Daniel a small glare and then she turned her angry glare to Jack. He actually looked afraid. She was about the only person or thing that could terrify him to his very core.

"We made that bet a long, long time ago before the quantum mirror was destroyed and after the cabin thing. At least be glad I betted _for_ us!"

"You don't see Cameron, Teal'c, or me betting on things like that."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Cameron decided at that moment that his shoes were just _fascinating_. At seeing their reactions Sam crossed her arms in an angry way that she didn't quite pull off. "Well, at least I'm not."

"Speaking of bets, who's going to bet that we are going to have to find our own way out of here?" Cameron addressed the group in a not so chipper mood.

"I am confident Dr. Carter, if she is anything like our Colonel Carter, confirmed that there is a way to return us to our own reality before she activated the device." Teal'c said as he spoke up for the first time. He usually was rather negative toward the alternate reality people. Our reality is the only one that matters after all. Right?

"You are correct Teal'c and thank you." Teal'c bowed his head.

Sam leaned over and whispered to Jack having dropped her fake anger over the betting, "Ok, Teal'c, Daniel, and Cameron are starting to scare me. Are we sure that they are from our reality?"

"They do seem a little out of character and Teal'c's being rather optimistic," Jack whispered back right in her ear.

They both gave each other stupid grins. It wasn't very funny but they were in **really** good moods. They would have been in even better moods if they were alone and back in Sam's house though.

"So we have a way to get home. I say we stick around for a little while before that entropic failure thing happens," Cameron spoke not noticing Jack and Sam's renewed interest in each other.

Jack was going to kill Cameron.

* * *

I didn't really know how to end this chapter. I have just a few ideas for the next chapter so far. Let me know if you reviewers have any ideas that I could possibly use with your permission of course. So, still liking this guys? 


End file.
